Born Into Darkness
by CVM
Summary: Crimson eyes watched him from across the room. They bore deep into his own dark onyx ones. "They have been born". Two brothers, two heirs, two dark wizards; we are Voldemort's sons.
1. Crimson Eyes

**Born Into Darkness**

* * *

Crimson eyes watched him from across the room. They bore deep into his own dark onyx ones. The red eyed man walked forwards and began to converse with a woman in a grey uniform. After a minute or so, with one last glance towards the black eyed boys, he departed. As soon as the door closed many women rushed over and began to wrap silky green towels around him. One of them opened her lips "he is beautiful."

**-CVM**

The crimson eyed man walked down several stone grey corridors, he halted when he came to a black door. He turned the knob, pushed it open and strolled inside. There were two people present in this grand room; one of them expressed the emotion of excitement on their face, the other was impassive. They seemed to be waiting for the man to utter something:

"They have been born". These four simple words changed the atmosphere immediately.

"Congratulations my Lord" a blond haired man with cold grey eyes spoke, his head bowed.

The woman with thick black hair let out a squeak. "What have you named them, my Lord? Are they powerful?" she spoke, the excitement ever present on her face.

"The eldest has been named Hadrian, the younger is Ivan, and yes, they display extraordinary amounts of magical talent. Did you expect any different, Bella, they are my heirs after all" The crimson eyes narrowed as he laced that last line with venom.

"No my Lord, forgive me" the black haired women spoke with fear evident in her voice.

"What are the arrangements going to be, my Lord?" The blonde said despite the anger radiating from the black robed, crimson eyed man.

"The same as we have discussed previously Lucius. They will both stay with them until the age of four, this is when they shall come and join me."

"Don't you think it would be wise for you to see them occasionally, my lord, so that you are not a complete stranger?" The woman looked at him from the corner of her eye with an incredulous look on her face, as if to say 'you have a death wish'.

"Yes Lucius, I have already considered this possibility" the man hissed.

"However, I do not wish to spend any amount of time with them when they are needy and intolerable. Hence, I will be sending you to visit them. You will take a small amount of poly juice potion and visit them every Saturday for an hour." The blondes pale face turned an even whiter shade at this statement.

"If you even think about using my appearance for anything more than what I have just told you, there will be dire consequences. Is that understood?" The red eyed man spoke, just above a whisper, yet it was capable of striking fear into any man.

"Of course, my lord, I would never dream of it." Lucius declared.

"Good. Do not forget what I have told you two. You are the only ones who know about their presence, if you even utter a word to anyone, you will be dead." As he said this he turned his back and walked out of the room, leaving two very nervous individuals in his wake.

"That could have gone better" the blonde haired man uttered.

* * *

**A/N**

**What do you think of the story so far? I would really appreciate your views and criticisms. I know this chapter was fairly short, they are averaging at around 1000 words, but I will be updating weekly at the most.  
**

**-CVM**


	2. Becoming Six

**Born Into Darkness**

* * *

I think I finally may have gotten used to my new home, the harsh colours on the walls, and the grandeur of the house itself. Of course, I wasn't complaining about the latter, who would? I looked over at my brother, he was biting on his bottom lip; one of his nervous habits. I sighed; father hated any displays of weakness. I could understand his nervousness though; the atmosphere around us as we walked down the many corridors was not a particularly delightful one.

Today was our sixth birthday; just two years since we joined our father at this house, for me that was a good day, I'm not so sure of my brother's thoughts on the matter. As we near the grand living room excitement starts to tingle in my stomach, after all it is our birthday; we are expecting presents.

I paused outside the dark mahogany door, just for a moment, just until I heard the deep baritone voice say "enter".

I turned and pushed the gold handle and then proceeded to enter the beautiful room, my brother following right behind me. "Good morning father" we spoke with our heads bowed, our voices in perfect synchronisation.

"Hadrian, Ivan" came the reply.

I raised my head and saw three people sat around the large wooden dining table. Sat at the head of the table was, of course, my father; his brown hair parted on one side, all-knowing crimson eyes that were rested on me and my brother, his features were very aristocratic; the long, angular nose with high, defined cheekbones. Many people would describe my father as 'perfect', knowing him he would probably agree with that statement.

On his right was Bella, lovely Bella, her hair was curled around into a messy bun; her favourite hairstyle. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked on us.

To my father's direct left was Lucius, the head of the Malfoy family. His long, straight white blonde hair flowed over his shoulders; his stone grey eyes were cold and impassive.

"Sit" my father ordered, rather than requested.

That's one thing you have to learn about my father, and you have to do it quickly; he never asks, he tells. "Thank you" I whispered in return as Ivan and I took our seats. Platters filled with breakfast food suddenly appeared at the table; it ranged from scrambled eggs to cooked tomatoes. Ivan and I ate our breakfast in silence, as always, as the adults conversed. When we all finished the plates around us suddenly disappeared, leaving the glass table-top as shiny as before.

My father stood up from his chair, which was our cue that we had finished at the table. He walked over to the leather seating area and picked up one box that was wrapped in green and silver wrapping; he walked back over in our direction and held out the box in front of me.

I took the box out of his hands and spoke my words of thank you; I glanced up at my father just before I opened it to make sure I was permitted to. I smiled a rare smile when I saw what was inside; it was a silver necklace with two large S's entwined at the base of it, in the middle of the S's was one green jewel that sparked when the light hit it.

"This was Salazar's necklace Hadrian, only you will be able to take it off" he spoke in parseltounge.

There was a strange glint in my father's eye as he watched me put it on, but I thought nothing of it. We opened the other presents fairly quickly, my father presented Ivan with an extremely rare dark arts book that, I have to admit, I was a tad jealous of. Lucius imaginatively bought us two of the same brooms; shooting stars 91', which apparently were 'top of the range'. Bella graciously bought William and I our first wands; mine was a 12" ebony wand with a core of dragon heartstring, my father looked pleased about the wand that had chosen me, to my delight. Ivan received a 10.5" birch wand with a veela hair in the core; my father's face was impassive, which maybe was not a good sign.

After we received our presents my father spoke again "today you will begin our magical training" my face lit up at this statement.

"As you have reached the age of six your magic is not so chaotic and it can be conducted by your wand" father explained, "You will study ancient runes and arithmancy with myself, charms and transfiguration with Lucius and the dark arts with Bella"

This should be interesting I thought as I glanced over at Bella, who had a mischievous glint in her eye. My father proceeded to hand us slips of paper which told us what lessons we had and when. My first was with Bella, I couldn't wait.

**-CVM**

I was so inexperienced with a wand! Don't get me wrong, I was extremely able for my age; I had the ability to cast powerful curses and hexes but that was nothing on Bella, and believe you me, she did not hold back. My first lesson was spent learning a few minor curses and shields and then a duel; the purpose was to assess my ability. I spent the whole half an hour running around the room, dodging curses that missed by a fraction and firing my own curses at Bella. As we reached the end of the lesson, I still had not given up.

"Very good Hadrian, I'm impressed!" Bella did not hold back on praise like my father did.

I smiled up at her, "well, I have an exceptional teacher".

Her smile widened at my words, "thank you Hadrian, now hurry up to your father, I don't think you'll want to be late."

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for the reviews so far! The story will progress very quickly until they reach Hogwart's as there aren't any important events that I believe I need to include before they turn 11, what do you think? As always thank you for reading and I would appreciate any views or criticisms that you have. **

**-CVM**


End file.
